


The Game Is Ours

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock and Molly didn't plan to keep their relationship secret but the probability of questions drove them to make a game out of it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	The Game Is Ours

"How long are we going to keep it… us… from everyone else… hmm?" Molly Hooper whispered between breaths as Sherlock's open lips traced down her neck, kissing at the gulp in her throat.

"Long enough," he smiled into her clavicle, relishing the pink glow growing from his effect.

But Molly's hands pushing his shoulders back into his chair dropped the smile. She remained straddled on his lap. 

"Sherlock, I'm serious." 

Her dark eyes searched face, and he blinked to clear his thoughts. 

"Yes, there is the option of telling everyone."

She nodded, but he noted the hesitant nature.

He took each hand off her shoulders to hold them in his lap, rubbing across her wrists with his thumbs. 

"All the questions about how, where, when. Marriage... children—"  
  


She snickered, "Surely they'll…" but his head cocked to the side, giving her a look that stopped her words.

"Oh God, they will, won't they," she sighed.

"Yep!"

She half shrugged, and he dropped her hands to place his at her jawline, pulling her into a deep kiss until they parted breathless.

"So we'll keep it our little secret for now…" he breathed into her ear producing the desired tremble.

"A little game, eh? " Molly bit her lip as his fingers traced down to the top her blouse, slipping his finger to tease the skin as his thumb unbuttoned the first button. 

"The game is on." The velvet tone with those words made her blush as his lips and teeth sought her neck. 

Her hand fell to his waistband, and his soft grunt made her grin but they both froze in place, ears listening.

Footsteps.

Dammit. Such an early test, he mused. "We'll return to this discussion later."

With a nod and licked lips, she dismounted and stepped into the kitchen to start the kettle without another word. He crossed his legs and picked up a newspaper just as Mrs Hudson stepped in the flat.

"Mrs Hudson, to what pleasure do we—I—"

"Rent" she said, stepping in, straightening a stack of papers on his desk before folding her arms. "Did you change accounts again?"

"Thank you for the reminder as always," he said looking at the newspaper. "Unfortunately it is a necessity considering... my career—"

Mrs Hudson huffed. "Mortgages don't pay themselves, Sherlock. And I'm trying to plan for Christmas after all."

"Maybe you should have a joint account with John," Molly said as she stepped into the room with a large smile with the tea tray and quick "hello" to a surprised Mrs Hudson. "He could—"

"Spend all my money then?" Sherlock chuckled. "He's no spendthrift, but he's hardly reasonable that last holiday he took with his girlfriend was—"

"A wonderful gesture and experience I'm sure," Molly said not looking at either as she poured cups. 

"That's rich coming from a man who wears suits worth thousands of pounds," Mrs Hudson said, taking a cup of tea with a nod to Molly and blowing on it.

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but Molly spoke first.

"And 600 pound shirts," she murmured over her own cup of tea and sitting in John's chair.

"I must look a part," he sniffed, putting his paper down with a loud crinkled folding.

"How about Molly?"

Both Sherlock and Molly put their tea down to stare at Mrs Hudson.

"Pardon?" they said together, a quick glance back and forth and back to Martha who grinned.

"Well she makes loads more than either you or John and clearly managed her monies well."

Sherlock coughed and Molly's face fell between a grin and frown.

"She should manage your money like…" Martha's hands waved between the two. " Friends? Yes, friends do help in such ways."

Molly sipped her tea in silent relief and Sherlock stood, smoothing his suit. "Enough. If I get you cash will it be the end of this?"  
  


Martha smiled up at him, "Thank you, Sherlock."

He disappeared toward his room, reluctant to leave Molly and Martha alone.

Molly squirmed in the old chair, leather squeaking under her movements in the much too quiet room as Mrs Hudson stared at her.

"What brings you here today, dear?"

"Ooh... um, case?" Molly smiled, taking a quick sip of her tea.

Martha nodded with a slight smile. "Lots of cases as of late that requires your expertise. Well, you do seem more comfortable here than at Barts these days."

Molly paused, drinking the last of her tea. " Absolutely" but she said it at the same Sherlock did. Twice they'd done this. It was cliche and a clue if Mrs Hudson was paying any attention at all, they both thought.

"Well I'll leave you to it," she sighed as she took the cash from Sherlock's hand and headed to the door. "Thank you for the tea, Molly. Always a pleasure having you here." With that she exited, and they both expelled a sigh of relief.

Both glanced at the door and listened for Mrs Hudson to close her door. Molly tiptoed to Sherlock, a knowing and telling gaze unbroken. Her hands returned to his waist, tracing a line at his hips.

"Now where were we with our case?" she said as she kissed his chest. 

"We need to discuss how to better keep this secret..."

She looked up, her eyes slant and dark.

"Much later" he said he grabbed her hands, pulling her toward his bedroom. Both grinning as he put a finger to his lips "Shh. Just in case she is listening."

"Challenge accepted," Molly whispered as she followed him. 

-:-

It was inevitable. They were careful, mostly. Little teasing looks when they knew others weren't looking. A caress across the backside of the other out of site. Molly could keep a straight face just as well as him, though they made a side game of building up tiny flushes of the skin. She learned to wear jumpers that covered bite marks and praised her good luck for having not changed her clothing style much of recent. Though she wasn't above a teasing blouse out of the blue and relished the struggle it produced from Sherlock. The game was to keep their relationship a secret. But they both found a special glee in seeing who would slip up first. The first game mutually discussed. But the secondary one unspoken. Perhaps she knew he needed a challenge. Neither could deny the small gestures and teases only led to more frequent and exciting sex. 

But they both grew reckless and Sherlock ignored a text from John one afternoon. John yelled and choked on his own words as he opened the door to see the unexpected scene when he walked in on a topless Molly straddling Sherlock on the sofa. 

Both put a finger to their lips to shush him, and Sherlock leaned up to embrace and cover Molly, reaching and snatching her jumper for her. 

John stood covering his eyes for a moment as the awkward silence hung. 

"So first time?" John said in a half whisper.

"Hardly. At least a dozen times on the sofa."

"Today?!" John coughed out.

Molly rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her jumper. "Don't be dramatic... either of you" she said pointing at them both.

"Yes we are two adults in a loving physical and emotional relation—"

"Which no one knows about?"

Sherlock glanced at Molly as she untangled her legs from his and sat beside him. 

"Yes John which I like to believe that even you can grasp why we have kept it a secret."

"Then consider me a special case Sherlock... how did--?" John paced over in front of them.

"And it begins," Sherlock murmured leaning into Molly. 

John paced back near his chair."When did this start?"

"How long is next," she whispered to Sherlock, and he nodded with a tiny growing smirk.

John slumped into his chair.

"How long?"

"You're getting good," Sherlock whispered back to her. "But I say he'll next ask why we kept it a secret." 

"Why are you both grinning?"  
  


Sherlock frowned. "You weren't supposed to ask that."

"My God what the fuck is this a game?

  
"Well, it was" Sherlock yelled with restraint throwing his hands up as he leaned back. 

Molly put her hands up between the two. " Simply put, we decided we wanted this to start without a lot of questioning from others…"

John opened his mouth but Molly shook her head. 

"Despite the extensive history between us, this is very new, so we decided to…" She paused with a shrug. "Ok yes we made it a game to see how long we could go without getting caught."

"Back to it then. How long?"

"4 months, 26 days, 8 hours and…" Sherlock looked at his watch for dramatic effect, " 27 minutes if you want me to be exact."

Molly stared wide eyed at Sherlock because she knew that was quite possibly accurate.

"You could have told me."

Molly and Sherlock both caught the hint of disappointment in John's voice, softer than they expected.

Silence. 

"I'm sorry… perhaps we should have trusted you. If you would like details—"

"No... God," John sighed, but a smile cracked as he leaned on the arm of his chair, glancing back and forth between them. " You've been really content even with bad cases. I almost suspected you'd started smoking pot. This explains it though."

They both breathed easier.

"Tea?" Molly stood headed to the kitchen as John nodded. 

Sherlock pulled out his mobile and John did the same.

The kettle beeping and John spoke when it ceased.

"So... a spring wedding then?"

John chuckled only just ducking in time to miss a union jack pillow to the face. 

  
-:-

Sherlock agreed with reluctance to a New Year's Eve party at 221b. A small part of his mind hoped for an odd murder or even better, an evening of bad telly with Molly. But Mrs Hudson insisted and promised to take care of it all. 

"I just want a lovely night with friends and when it all over go to my own bed," she sighed arms crossed. 

Mrs Hudson always could win a pouting contest and Sherlock found the game worthless to pursue. Sherlock leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll not deny this from you. Party it is." and he wandered off to the door and out before she could gush praises.

-:-

New Year's Eve came quicker than he expected. Molly and Martha fussed over excesses of tinsel and glass ornaments on a Christmas tree they insisted on having despite the holiday having passed. Sherlock regretted the amount of glitter and silver bits floating around the flat but Molly turned her head to him as he entered with a beaming smile and the irritation melted like butter in a hot pan. He tempered his grin back and compulsion to step to her, kissing her until Mrs Hudson yelled at the impropriety. 

Maybe they shouldn't keep this up much longer, they both thought.

Molly gave her attention back to the tree, standing on tiptoes to adjust the tinsel but her breath caught as Sherlock sneaked a quick peck on both her and Martha's cheeks. In the quick moment, his index finger discovered an exposed line of skin between her trousers and blouse and he traced along it with precision and speed to send electric shocks up her spine.

_Bloody hell that's not fair_ , she thought, knowing she blushed.

"Thank you both," he said stepping over to his chair, but yelped at a kick at his shin.

"Oi, Work still to do. No sitting," she said catching his frown and throwing it back. "You and Molly go get the hors d'oeuvres trays from my flat. Door's unlocked," she said, turning her attention back to the tree.

Molly and Sherlock glanced at the other and headed downstairs without a word. He let her go first and as she neared the end of the stairs, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, letting his breath linger a moment before, "Its damned shame we don't get to celebrate the evening alone... in bed"

She shivered, and he grinned but as soon as he landed at the end of the stairs her hand grabbed his hips and another on his chest, pushing him against the wall next to the flat. Her strength shouldn't have shocked him but he stood stunned and more than a bit turned on. 

Molly leaned in with a grin, dark eyes slanted starting into his, "It was your idea to start this game... afraid you can't keep it up?"

With a step she pressed herself against him, lifting up on her toes as her hand grabbed the back of his head to take his mouth. He relented, hand seeking bare skin under her blouse, her hand on his hip tracing a scandalous line down the front of his trousers and she released his lips to relish in his gasp. 

He groaned at her smirk and downward glance as she opened the flat door. "Maybe you should carry the biggest tray."

They gave each other a reprieve during party prep and Sherlock ignored the knowing smirk John bestowed when he entered. 

The evening's beginning spent with him on his mobile researching as everyone trickled in. He knew the expectations. However Greg always liked to defy them and plopped down in John's chair across from him after a couple beers. 

"So.."

"Yes I'm researching for a case."

Greg opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock stopped him with a glare.

"Not that one... or that one," he said shifting in his seat but as he looked down to his mobile something red and lacy in between the arm and seat of his chair caught his eyes.

"Hmmm, got something red there in your chair," Greg said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hmm?" Sherlock touched it and knew not to draw it out. He swallowed, breathing to push down the panic growing, and it subsided as he looked up to Greg, blessedly now looking at his mobile. Sherlock glanced to Molly leaning back against the wall near the kitchen. She raised her glass and took a sip through a devilish grin. 

_She'd not played fair at all_ , he mused as he stared at her chatting with Sally. He studied to see what other tricks she'd employed. The dress... _God it's the same one from years ago_ . He'd missed it earlier because she'd put a cardigan over it and her hair in a twisted updo, exposing her neck he'd wished he'd marked last night as a countermeasure. Flashes of memories of Greg ogling her and that first kiss on the cheek. More importantly, an apology even though he didn't know then why the moment compelled him to do so. Only that he hated she thought of him so cruel. _That red dress from our first date would have a better effect_ he thought but as he stared longer, another clue started to form when John interrupted him,   
  


"You're staring off into space a lot tonight," John said as he walked to Sherlock's side. 

"A lot to consider."

John nodded, "All well and good. Oh by the way, Mrs Hudson wants to start New Year toast's soon."

Sherlock signed through his nose.

Mrs Hudson clinked a ringed finger against her glass of champagne as Molly passed around the rest on a tray, taking glasses to Sally and Anderson sitting on the sofa before round the table to serve Sherlock last. Standing beside his chair she took the glass with slow care off the tray as she leaned down, giving him a full view down her dress. But his eyes steady forward on Mrs Hudson to Molly's disappointment. 

"Seems like Greg noticed the knickers." She whispered as she stood straight up again.

"When did you plant them?"

"When I took them off about an hour ago."

His face ached, held tight to not react. Her tiny giggle beside him enticing in a way he didn't expect, and he crossed his legs. She pulled a chair near to his as Mrs Hudson began her toast.

"I'll deal with you later." He whispered it slow and just loud enough for her ears to catch every word 

Her face flushed, she couldn't help it. BUt she smiled away any suspicion, " Is that a promise? Don't make promises you can't keep, Sherlock Holmes."

"I have so many neckties in that top drawer. Wasted really since I'll never wear them. Gifts from my past," he murmured, half listening to Mrs Hudson talk about the others in the room. Molly tipped her glass back, taking a deep sip. He raised his own glass to his lips, "Perhaps we'll find a use for them."

He took a sip but regretted it as Mrs Hudson spoke.

"And congratulations to Sherlock and Molly to finally being a couple!" 

Molly and Sherlock coughed scanning the room. But no one seemed shocked. 

"What is the matter with you two," Mrs Hudson said shaking her head. "We all know."

"How?!" Sherlock and Molly sputtered at the same time.

The rest of the group stared between Mrs Hudson and the couple.

"You two," she sighed. "Molly dear you do have a talent of being quieter but Sherlock, I bought headphones because of you."

"Oh God that is more information than anyone asked for." Greg yelled. 

"So when did this start? Just you know, for understanding." Anderson asked leaning up from the sofa.

"I... um... we" Molly started, shock washing over her.

"None of your business" Sherlock said with narrowed eyes. 

"You don't have to get defensive, we're all happy," Greg said.

"Look, old man." 

"Old... man," Lestrade set his drink down hard and started with "How old do you…" as he threw his hands up "I'm only ten years older than you for fuck's sake!"

Sherlock furrowed his brow, "Odd, with all the..." he motioned at his hair. 

"Thanks!" Greg groaned with his head thrown back. But he chuckled as he looked back at Sherlock. "By the way, I've known for a while too."

"What?"

Greg jutted his chin out. "Shocking as it may be, I can deduce some things too." 

The two men stared at each other and Sherlock spoke first.

"Mrs Hudson told you."

"Molly has had a crush on you for years… and to be honest, same for you for her. I asked, if you want to be precise and… yes she did."

Greg took a sip of his beer, following Sherlock's side glance to Sally and Anderson. " Yeah, I told them."

"Wait a minute… was I the last" John said, his mouth wide open, holding his hands out and up.

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and looked away from John.

He folded his arms across his chest, glancing around, "So someone, any of you, could have told me and I didn't have to walk in on them shagging on the sofa?"

Sally and Anderson shot up from the sofa, shouting "Jesus Christ…" under their breath.

"Enough of that," Mrs Hudson said raising her voice. " To the happy couple and their bright future together."

With the toast done everyone dispersed into other conversations. Molly glanced at Sherlock but rushed over to Greg and Mrs Hudson. Sherlock stood downing the rest of his glass.

Anderson stepped toward him. "So… I always thought—"

"No."

"I mean... how long? I've got theories that's all." Anderson nodded as John joined them.

Sherlock sneered. "Most idiots do."

Molly overhead, and shot him a tiny look that made his spine stiffen.

"Five months," John leaned in to Anderson. He looked back at Sherlock, "You got the days and hours?"

Sherlock turned his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something biting but Molly's continued glare censored him. He raised his glass to his lips with a nod, remembering too late it was empty and pushed past the two men to Molly setting it on the table on the way..

No need for personal space and he pressed her against the wall, one hand above her and the other on her waist, thumb pressing into her hip staring down into her wide eyes.

Sally walked by, " Get a room."

"Get a clue Donavan."

She kept walking to the snacks in the kitchen, giving a reassuring look at Molly. "Almost Midnight sure you want to go into the new year with… this?"

But Molly's lips curled up, her eyes looking up into Sherlock and Sally shook her head walking away with a pretzel. 

"I wasn't sure what to do about the midnight kiss before," Molly whispered, taking a quick glance around the room and back to him.

"I had a plan."

Sher raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Elaborate scheme to get us in a room alone?"

"Yes, murder, intrigue…"

He paused as her teeth scraped across her bottom lip. "But no." 

"No?"

"I intended to kiss you properly in front of everyone and shock them."

She put on fake surprised look. "But then you lost the game."

He smiled as he moved his hips closer. "Worth it."

"Sad they ruined it." She said as she ran a finger along the buttons of his shirt. 

"Hardly, now they'll leave us alone."

She answered with a soft chuckle as he pressed against her tight, his lips centimeters away as she slipped her arms around his waist. The countdown began on the other side of the room.

Sherlock breathed out with a low voice into her lips. "Happy New year Molly Hooper" and before she could respond his kiss stopped her open mouth. They missed the room erupting into happy new years and hugs and only parted to breathe and grin when others started yelling at them to stop. Though it might have been Sherlock's hand slipping up under Molly's dress that set them off. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was supposed to be a christmas fic. and then a new years one. I had life and also another ship to write.
> 
> Its not heavily edited just meant to be a bit of fun. 
> 
> thanks to mouse9


End file.
